


Never Leave Me Again

by Thisismycanon



Series: Kakarin Drabble Collection [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), KakaRin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisismycanon/pseuds/Thisismycanon
Summary: Rin knew she wanted Kakashi from the moment she met the bright and beautiful demigod.She didn’t expect him to want her back enough to submit himself to the Underworld - but he did.KakaRin





	Never Leave Me Again

Rin had seen him from afar. From the moment she set her eyes on that chiseled jaw, that unruly silver hair, that mismatched set of red and black eyes, she’d known he was all she ever wanted. He was the son of the God of the hearth, the legendary Sakumo. If it wasn’t for Sakumo’s interference, Rin would have him in her domain now.  _ The Underworld is no place for Kakashi _ , Sakumo had told her. And maybe he was right. But like all Gods, Kakashi had the right to make that decision for himself. Maybe, just maybe, Rin could coax him into seeing things her way.

Unfortunately, her window of time for coaxing was limited. She could hardly leave her mortal souls unattended; her dogs could only guard the gates for so long in her brief absences. So when she found Kakashi staring into a pond at his gorgeous reflection, she didn’t hesitate to make her presence known. She startled him with her elegant reflection appearing beside his, all purple and darkness alongside his silver and light.

Kakashi moved away with a gasp and wide eyes, trembling at the sight of her. Rin moved in with a gentle hand cupping his chin, a smile easing his shock.

“Kakashi,” she said gently. “Please come with me.”

“R-Rin?” Kakashi curled his fingers around the hand cupping his chin, turned his cheek until his warm lips found Rin’s fingers. “You’re really here. My father said you’d never return. I thought I lost you.”

Rin closed her eyes as the weight of his words and the comfort of his relief wrapped around her heart. She enveloped him in her arms, hating the fact that she would have to let him go soon.

“No, Kakashi,” she whispered, “you’ll never lose me. I can’t remain in this realm for long, however.”

“No!” Kakashi pulled away, giving Rin a determined glare. “If you have to go, take me with you.”

Rin pressed her lips together, considering whether she could really do what she’d come here to do. With him so willing, it was easy, but Sakumo’s words weighed heavy in her mind. As if the thought of Kakashi’s protector had summoned the God’s presence, figures sprouted on the horizon. White wolves. They were  _ his _ eyes, and they would lead him here. She was out of time.

Kakashi turned, following Rin’s gaze. He gasped. “Now, Rin! I won’t let you back down there alone.”

Rin sought his hand, curling her fingers tightly around his soft palm, depositing there the red seeds which would link him to the Underworld for all time. “Then eat these. But know there is no turning back once you do.”

Kakashi clutched the seeds, squinted his eyes shut and smiled his beautiful smile, sunlight streaming on his high cheekbones and warmth emanating from his entire being. Rin almost felt guilty in that moment, knowing she would deprive this Earth of such a gift by keeping him to herself where he’d be shrouded in darkness.

She touched his arm before he could eat. “Are you sure?”

Kakashi lowered the seeds from his lips, blinking at her with wide eyes. “How can you ask me that, Rin?”

Rin’s breath caught in her throat, her chest expanding. Kakashi’s gaze was sincere, incredulous. He clearly thought nothing of risking  _ everything _ ...for her. Rin heaved a few breaths, trying to settle herself, even as she watched Kakashi give her a confident nod and slip the seeds between his lips.

“No!” Sakumo’s voice boomed from the horizon. “Kakashi!” He ran to them, casting Rin a sideways glare. “What have you done?”

Kakashi gulped and licked his lips before smiling at his immortal father. “ _ She _ didn’t do anything.”

“Kakashi,” Sakumo said, exasperated. “This Earth  _ needs _ your immortal presence. She’ll suck you down to the Underworld. You don’t want to spend eternity there.”

“Funny,” Kakashi said, cocking his head as he seized Rin by the hand and drew her closer, “I thought it was  _ my _ eternity, for me to decide on.”

“It is,” Sakumo said, his jaw tensing as his eyes darted to Rin.

“Then I choose to spend it with Rin.”

“In the Underworld?” Sakumo looked to the white wolves surrounding them, as if they could help. “I’ll never be able to see you.”

Kakashi’s lips turned down in a frown. “Is that what this is about?”

“Of course it is!”

“Sakumo,” Rin said, squeezing the fingers laced between hers, “I don’t think you understand. I  _ love _ your son. I have since the moment I saw him. I’ll never stop either.”

Sakumo eyed Rin before turning a cautious gaze to Kakashi. “Goddesses give their love away freely, but are often conniving the moment you turn your back on them.”

“I’ll never turn my back on Rin,” Kakashi said resolutely, “so I don’t suppose that will be a problem.”

“No,” Sakumo said sharply, narrowing dark, tired eyes at Rin, “because now you  _ can’t _ , can you?”

“Sakumo,” Rin said hesitantly, heaving a breath as she realized there was no point lying to a God whose suspicion had been provoked, “I never intended this. You forced me to take this action-“

“It was  _ my _ action,” Kakashi said, drawing Rin into his side for a warm, solid embrace. “I thought I lost Rin once when she returned to the land of the dead. I won’t let that happen again. I won’t lose her. Not even for you, Father.”

Sakumo closed his eyes as his frown deepened. “You don’t know what you’ve done, Son.”

“I already know it was worth it.”

Kakashi’s words were full of confidence, leaving no room for argument. Rin had to turn her gaze up to his beautiful face to  _ see _ the sincerity she heard. Her heart fluttered at the sight of his determination hidden beneath lazy eyes. His unwavering resolve transferred through his body as he held Rin tight. He looked down at her, surprising Rin as he smiled and closed his eyes.

“Rin and I are meant to be together,” he said. “Isn’t that right, Rin?”

Rin inhaled sharply. “Kakashi.”

Her face had to be red, in spite of the paleness of her features and the usual coolness of her attitude brought on by centuries in the company of the dead. She’d never felt so much warmth as she did in her time spent with Kakashi. Among all the other Gods with whom she’d frolicked and dallianced in her visits to the Earth, none held a candle to Kakashi’s magnificence.

“I’ll have a say in this, too,” Sakumo said. “Kakashi is my only son. I  _ won’t _ have him swept away to the Underworld!”

Rin clutched Kakashi’s hands in hers, leading him away from Sakumo’s godly fury when lightning crashed through the trees on the horizon blighted by the darkness of a clouded sky, sending an ear-shattering crack through the hills. She summoned her powers, opening the Earth to swallow them, to deliver them home, where any being, even a God, was forced to reside once ingesting the magical seeds she’d given to her beloved. Sakumo had no choice. Kakashi could no longer survive without the Underworld. He’d made it clear he didn’t  _ want _ to survive without Rin.

It didn’t last, of course.

Other Gods understood power and possession. They didn’t understand love. They didn’t understand what they were taking away when they combined their powers to return Kakashi to the Earth to rejoin the other Gods. They only cared to reinstate the Earth with its fruitful state maintained by Sakumo’s nature-nurturing powers he refused to use with his son lost to him. They would never understand Rin’s subsequent misery, which was greater than it had ever been in this dark, lonely hell, now that it had seen the light of Kakashi’s presence.

She stopped collecting dead.

It didn’t matter anymore that they came with payment, or that the Earth might be overrun by mortals prolonging their existence after they were fated to die. Rin wanted to heal, she wanted to fix, she wanted to  _ nurture _ something like she had when she cared for Kakashi. An unexpected visit changed everything, prompted by the warring states of Sakumo and Rin’s misery and duties to their realms. Rin stood with a gasp when his bright, golden presence filtered gleaming light onto her throne.

“Minato,” she breathed before bowing her head.

“We seem to be at an impasse,” Minato said, smiling brightly when Rin raised her head, though his blue eyes looked solemn. “Rin. What am I to do with withering harvests and dead left unattended?”

Rin smiled wryly, wishing Minato didn’t see the blush she undoubtedly failed to hide. “Kushina must’ve sent you.”

His lip quirked. “She isn’t happy, to say the least.”

Rin took a deep breath, too resolute in her feelings to back down, even to the king of the gods. “I love Kakashi. Sakumo  _ took _ him-“

“And he claims you took Kakashi,” Minato pointedly looked around, absorbing their bleak surroundings and the distant auditory wails of the dead that coursed through this throne room as eternally as his throne on Mt. Konoha reverberated with music. “I doubt Kakashi came from here.”

“All do respect, Lord Minato, but Kakashi  _ wants _ to be here.”

Softness flickered in Minato’s blue eyes again. “So he does.” He waved a hand and behind his white robes, lightning seemed to flash from the domain above into the Underworld. A figure appeared from the lightning strike with feather-soft white hair askew to one side and a pink scar cut across his left eye. “Kakashi,” he prompted, gesturing to Rin.

Kakashi lunged past Minato, into Rin’s arms. She felt the hard impact of his weight before registering the earthiness of his scent, the faint waft of ozone, and the staticky shock of his touch, tingling all her senses. Rin flooded him with calming sensations, using her power as well as her grasp to assure him she was here, she was real, and she wouldn’t let him go.

Rin kissed Kakashi’s chin. “You’re really here.”

“I can’t remain in this realm for long,” Kakashi said, looking down at her before flicking a sideways glance at Minato, “however.”

“That’s right,” Minato said with a sigh, looking content. “To appease Sakumo, Kakashi is still a God of the harvest, and therefore has a duty to the Earth to help it grow once a year. When he’s fulfilled his duty, well-“

“I’m free to return to my wife.” Kakashi nudged Rin with his cheek as Rin’s heart warmed and breath stole from her lungs. “Lord Minato swore not to allow anyone to tear us apart again.”

“W-wife?” Rin asked.

Kakashi shrugged one shoulder. “It was my father's condition. I hope you don’t mind.”

“And yours?” Minato asked, folding his arms over his chest. “If you have any, Rin?”

Rin raked her fingers through her hair, felt them tremble against her scalp. “N-no. I get to have Kakashi all to myself, all but once a year? Kakashi agreed to this?” She glanced at him to confirm, finding a curt nod as her answer. Rin smiled and shrugged. “What more could I want?”

“Alone time,” Kakashi suggested dryly.

Minato laughed, his voice brightening Rin’s Underworld again with the pleasant cadence of his voice. “Newlyweds. I understand. When Kushina and I married-“ he cut off abruptly, his eyes going wide before he shook his head. “If she ever asks, I only pronounced you married and left without comment.”

“Noted,” Kakashi said.

Rin wrapped her arms around Kakashi’s waist, pulling his warmth into her tightly as she grinned at Minato. “Thank you, Lord Minato. You won’t regret this.”

Minato swept his gaze across them both with a wry smile. “The dead will appreciate that. As long as everyone does what is needed, I will no longer interfere.”

He vanished in the blink of an eye, leaving the impression of a candle going out and blanketing the underworld’s inhabitants in darkness. But the heat of the snuffed flame remained in the grip of Kakashi’s arms. Rin held to him, determined never to let go while her eyes adjusted to the darkness, the morbid world around them coming into focus - too busy, too public.

Kakashi met Rin’s gaze, raising a bisected silver brow. “Bed?”

Rin smiled and tilted her head toward her chambers. “I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
